


Fight Me

by Flightless_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU based off of tumblr, Implied Attempted Suicide, M/M, Yamaguchi is a nurse, he's also really freaking adorable, it's happier than it sounds promise, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Wings/pseuds/Flightless_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Yamaguchi...”<br/>“Yes?” He paused by the door.<br/>“You don’t ever ask anyone who comes in here? Anyone like me?”<br/>Yamaguchi hesitated before looking back at him. “Not usually. Though most of the time they don’t ask me to fight them, so maybe I’m just too intimidated.” <br/>“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukki said with a small smile.<br/>“Sorry Tsukki.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> So it got this off of a tumblr post by @ohsebs sadly I can't link it cuz i just have the picture XP.... 
> 
> umm so this is my first story on here, tell me what you think! If there are any questions, let me know!
> 
> Thanks guys *insert peace sign emoji*

Yamaguchi poked his head in the room and found the only part of the boy in the hospital bed he could see was a section of bright blonde hair sticking up. The rest of him was covered in pillows; where Tsukishima had gotten them all, he decided not to ask. 

“Well where could Tsukishima Kei possibly be?” He said putting the clipboard from his hands on the small table by the bed. 

The other mumbled something from under the pillows and Yamaguchi started pulling them down. “I can’t hear you from in there.” He said with a small smile. 

Tsukishima had on a frown as Yamaguchi uncovered him, dropping the pillows off the side of the bed. “I said fight me.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Maybe after I check your vitals, okay?”

Tsukishima let Yamaguchi check him over, not offering up any conversation until he muttered “You know, for a nurse you don’t ask a lot of questions.” 

Yamaguchi looked over at him. “Well did you want to talk about it, Tsukki?”

“No.” He said quickly, looking away and nestling into his bed. “And that’s not my name.”

The other laughed again and nodded. “Fair enough.” With a promise to check back in in a few hours, Yamaguchi left and Tsukki found himself alone in the white washed room again. The blond stared up at the ceiling wondering what went wrong last night... He’d woken up with Yamaguchi leaning over him this morning and all day he’d been coming in to check on him. Tsukki rolled over on to one side and thought about what the doctors had been talking about earlier. 

“Most of his internal organs were slightly damaged, but it’s lucky he was brought in when he was or else it could have been irreparable.”

“But he’ll be okay, right?” That’s all Yamaguchi would ask, was he going to be okay. Tsukki wanted to scoff; he didn’t even know this nurse Yamaguchi, and yet he hovered and worried like they were best friends or something.

Still, he couldn’t quite bring himself to feel all that annoyed. Instead, he let himself fall asleep again until Yamaguchi would come back in. Tsukki hated being stuck in this bed and in this room. The lighting hurt his eyes, the food was horrible, and the coffee was always cold. Still, he looked forward to his visitor coming and going, even if they hadn’t talked all that much. 

Maybe it was just nice finally feeling like someone cared about him...

 

Yamaguchi’s soft voice pulled him out of his sleep. “Tsukki, are you awake?”

“Fight me.” He mumbled, burying his face into the pillows screwing up the glasses he’d left perched on his nose. Tsukki’s body was wracked with a fit of coughing so suddenly, the bed shook as he tried to catch his breath. 

From behind him, Yamaguchi laughed slightly. Tsukki glared over at him. 

“Maybe later?” Yamaguchi said. “You could probably beat me right now, I’ll bide my time.” He brushed his hands over Tsukki’s face and he hoped the nurse couldn’t tell the pink in his cheeks was a blush.

The freckled nurse went through his checklist again, not asking Tsukki for any more information just like all the other times. With a small smile, he jotted down his notes and went to leave again.

“Hey Yamaguchi...”

“Yes?” He paused by the door.

“You don’t ever ask anyone who comes in here? Anyone like me?”

Yamaguchi hesitated before looking back at him. “Not usually. Though most of the time they don’t ask me to fight them, so maybe I’m just too intimidated.” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukki said with a small smile.

“Sorry Tsukki.”

 

Tsukki didn’t see him again until that night, but he’d made up his mind to tell Yamaguchi he wouldn’t be seeing him once he left. He wanted to get out of this damned hospital as soon as he could and with the way Yamaguchi had been taking care of him, sneaking him an extra pillow at one point during the day and a cup of “illegal” chocolate pudding for lunch, he felt like they had some unspoken bond of friendship brewing.

The brunet came in just before 6:30 with a plate with Tsukki’s dinner laid out.

“When am I allowed to leave?” He asked from the bed. 

Yamaguchi set up the tray and laid out the food just like he had since this morning. “Your lungs are still damaged, so not right away, but your other organs seem to have regained their functions so maybe another day.”

“Just one day?” He asked, almost knocking over his food.

Yamaguchi chuckled a little. “Not ready to leave? You wanted out of here so bad this morning.”

“Well... I’ve changed my mind about a few things.” He whispered, shoving food into his mouth.

“Oh?” Yamaguchi raised his eyebrow slightly. “About... certain things then?”

“Maybe.” Tsukki answered, not meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

“Well... if you can leave tomorrow, I hope I don’t see you back here. At least not on this bed.” Tsukki caught the sleeve of his nurse’s coat. 

“Yamaguchi... I won’t. I- I don’t want to anymore.” Tsukki felt himself fill with emotions, something he wasn’t sure was even possible anymore. After dulling his mind to pain and sadness and anger, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to feel the way he did now. Happy, hopeful, whatever you could call it. It was a lightness that pervaded his mind and his limbs.   
Yamaguchi turned back and sat in the chair next to him. 

“Good. Because I don’t want you to either.” He smiled and in his deep brown eyes, Tsukki saw his own, pale and thin frame. He saw how he looked, small and fragile, but he also saw how Yamaguchi looked at him. Like there was a person in front of him who deserved to live, who needed to live. 

“I promise.” He said quietly. “I promise.”

Yamaguchi smiled gratefully and this time Tsukki let him leave. That night was the first time in years Tsukki didn’t fear lying in bed, staring at the walls until his mind stopped shouting out at the rest of him, begging for a more permanent end. This time, he met with a peaceful silence that developed into a peaceful sleep as he remembered what it was like to not want to die every time he shut his eyes. 

The next day, just before Tsukki left the hospital, Yamaguchi came in with a warm cup of coffee in his hands. “I snuck you more treats.” He said, handing it over to him.  
Tsukki took it gratefully and let the warm liquid wash over his tongue, clearing away the blurred thoughts in his mind. This was how life was supposed to feel. Before either of them could say more, Tsukki’s doctor came in and with his final approval, he was released from the hospital. There was a lecture about self-preservation as well as a few business cards for various support groups, but Tsukki didn’t pay them much attention. He was more preoccupied with the way Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip as he scribbled down notes.

As he left the hospital, about to toss out his coffee cup he spotted that same, slanted writing across his cup. 

‘Fight me? ###########- Yamaguchi’

Oh yeah. This was definitely how life was supposed to feel.


End file.
